


Value of Gifts (White Rose One Shot)

by DeathUponDeath_A27



Category: RWBY, Ruby x Weiss - Fandom, white rose - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Love, Lovers, Romance, Ruby x Weiss, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathUponDeath_A27/pseuds/DeathUponDeath_A27
Summary: A White Rose reunion story I wrote for Christmas.





	

Ruby shivered upon entering the doorway of her home. She kicked off the excess snow on her boots, but left a small trail of wet grimy footprints on the ground. Disturbed by the mess she made, she grabbed a cloth from the kitchen and wiped the floor clean as she released an upset sigh. She turned to face their living room and noticed that there was a small Christmas tree a few feets away from the fireplace with several gifts beneath it. Ruby cocked an eyebrow.

 _What day is it?_ Ruby thought. Taking out her scroll to check the date, she cursed herself when she saw what day it was. _Christmas eve... and I've brought my family nothing... Nothing, but probably worry for how long I've been gone... Ruby scratched the back of her head. There's no one here either..._

She hit the switch on a chord connecting it to the tree. She watched as the room was then illuminated by the gold and purple Christmas lights that wrapped themselves around the tree. Above the tree was a little beowolf that lit up from inside. She sat on a couch for a few moments then decided to hit another switch that beamed blue all around the house. Immediately she though about her teammates.

It had been months since the fall of Beacon Academy. Months since her teammates disbanded. And when he took _Her_ away. _Her_ partner. _Her_ friend. _Her_ love. Weiss Schnee, he took Weiss Schnee away from her. They had been lovers since the beginning of their second semester of their first year at Beacon. For all Ruby knew, her father could be trying to force her into marriage with some rich inconsiderate man that would only see Weiss as some kind of toy. Or someone who only saw her for money and not her true beauty beneath her skin. But before their separation, Weiss and Ruby had already vowed that nothing would come inbetween them. Yet _he_ did. Ruby replayed the events of her journey over in her head.

Over the course of the months during Ruby's travels, she held onto hope to find her teammates. All weren't very successful, but she had received word that Blake was returning home. Yang was out searching for her mother, or so she claimed. Either way, Ruby didn't want to be in the way of her sister's objectives. Her sister needed as much room and time as she would allow herself. Then there was Weiss. She had too many countless dreams about her and Weiss happily together only to wake up in distraught for having to live in a world without her. Her emotions were a wreck. One thing kept on nagging Ruby. The fact that things aren't made to last. Ruby wants Weiss back more than anything, but sometimes she would want to see Weiss move on. But the both of them had promised each other there wouldn't be anyone else. They had promised to stick together until the very end, but somethings just couldn't be prevented. And one thing they both knew, vows are sometimes made to be broken.

When Ruby had arrived in Atlas uninvited,  she believed that she would be able to take Weiss away from the imprisonment of her own home. But to no avail. Their meeting was short. They kissed briefly and passionately almost leading them to the next level, but Weiss had pulled away and told Ruby to turn back on her heels. Ruby, not wanting to protest against Weiss' hasty actions took Weiss' words. There had to be some valid reason as to why she wanted Ruby to leave so quickly. Weiss had promised Ruby that she would see her soon. But how much longer did Ruby have to wait? After a long journey to Atlas for almost what felt like just a hello and goodbye. And after choosing to leave, Ruby decided it was time to head on back home and give her journey a temporary rest.

But home was deserted. Ruby believed that Yang was still probably looking for her mother. Her father wasn't even around either. Just no one, but the emptiness inside her heart and home.

Ruby removed her tattered cloaked and wrapped herself in it. She placed Crescent Rose besides the couch and sat down again. It sure was one cold Christmas eve. But Ruby knew that there would be a first time for everything. Normally the day before Christmas and the day of would be warm, welcoming, and filled with joy and smiles. But this one was cold, dreary, vacant, and painful. And the comfort of her cloak wasn't all too reassuring. She shivered inside of it, her teeth chatted together and she could see her own breath in the air. She made effort to start up the fire place regretting that she hadn't done that in the beginning. But when she had arrived, it didn't feel so cold until realizing how hollow she felt. Her hands kept on shaking as she tried to start up the fire place. She breathed into them and rubbed them together to create some warmth to start again. Just when she almost had lit the match, she heard the doorknob turn causing her to jump slightly. She then heard the front door slam shut and quickly turned her attention to the doorway and Crescent Rose within her grasp within seconds.

The figure approached her, but the face of the man was concealed by a face warmer, scarf and beanie. He came through carrying a box.

"F-Father!?" Ruby cried out as she made out his eyes while he placed the box down by a nearby table.

"R-Ruby?! Ruby!" Tai pulled on the face warmer that was covering his mouth to speak more clearly. Happily he raced towards Ruby with his arms stretched out in front of him and almost tripping over one of their living room chairs and knocking the box over. Just in time, Ruby activated her semblance catching her father with one hand and the other lifting the box before it hit the ground.

"Ah! Ruby, I'm sorry, I was just so excited to see again after all this time!" Tai smiled removing all of his winter gear. He looked around the house speculatively. "Just you here?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah, everyone has gone their separate ways... And It's alright father. I'm glad to see you here. It was getting really cold and lonely..." Ruby shuffled her foot while smiling.

Tai starred at Ruby for a few moments studying his daughter's features. He saw how drained and exhausted she looked. Her eyes were dull and tired. They would speak sadness even when she would smile. Then he realised that she was also a little taller than he remembered and a little thin, but yet carried an athletes physique. A tear fell from his eyes.

"R-Ruby..." he muttered softly, but enough for Ruby to hear. "Ruby," he said again, then embraced her tightly. "Please, don't venture out alone ever again..."

"I'm... sorry, father...I'm probably going to be home for a while... but I am a huntress." Tai sniffled and cracked a laugh. "Your old man is going to have to get used to hearing you call me 'father'. And you're right. It runs in your blood... fulfilling her legacy." Tai said to himself. "But here, let me start up the fire place."

Ruby sat down again falling slump on the couch. "What's in the box? And where's Yang?" Ruby had asked.

"Yang is with Qrow right now. She might not return until midnight and I have to meet up with them as well later, but maybe that can wait? I can tell them you arrived home safe and sound. And oh, the box, heh, it's a gift for your uncle." Tai smiled as he adjusted the firewood.

Ruby looked thoughtful. "It's alright. You can go meet up with them. I'm going to need some time..." Ruby trailed off before speaking again. "So, what's his gift?"

"Guess I'll tell ya, but as long as you don't say anything about it." Tai warned.

"Why would I do that? It'll ruin the fun."

Alright, well it's a red and black topless dress and a nice pair of heels." Tai said proudly.

Ruby blurted out laughing. "Can he even walk in heels?"

"Better than you know, and maybe better than some girls."

"Bet he can't walk better than Weiss. She fights in them too."

Tai gave Ruby's remark a thought, then replied. "Yeah, I don't think he can best Weiss then..."

Ruby's eyes then shifted in emotions.

"Listen, take all the time you need. And if you need a little fresh air, please _do not_ go far..." Tai begged hugging Ruby again.

"I won't." Ruby promised.

"Good. Let me get you something warm to drink and something cooked up; you must be hungry."

Tai left for the kitchen and had returned minutes later carrying two mugs. One of them had the Schnee's logo on it. Ruby eyed the mug as if she were in pain. Tai looked from the mug then back at Ruby.

Tai released a sigh. "I miss her too, Ruby. I wouldn't choose anyone else for you. There would be no one right for you, but her ..." Tai exhaled. "I really wouldn't mind it all if she lived in with us, Ruby."

Tai handed Ruby her mug, her favourite mug. She peered into the dark pool with the mini marshmallows floating above it reminiscing about the old times drowning out her father with her thoughts of Weiss. Weiss would stir her hot chocolate for her until the marshmallows would disappear. Ruby loved to stir them herself, but whenever she annoyed her girlfriend, her girlfriend would take the drink away and stir it herself. Or if Weiss made the hot chocolates too hot by accident, she would create small little ice cubes and drop them inside and would take a sip to see if the temperature was right. Ruby smiled to herself. So proud of her multi talented girlfriend.

"Ruby. Ruby? Hey kiddo, your daydreaming."

"Huh? Oh! I-I was..." Ruby felt her face turn hot.

"It's okay. I already know who you were thinking of. But what I was saying about the Schnee company is that... They're well... falling apart."

"What?! What do you-- How do you know?"

"In your travels, I'm sure you don't get a lot of news to watch, but it's said that Heiress Schnee has gone missing recently. Biggest headline everywhere right now. I'm a little surprised you didn't know... I thought word would have gone around town."

Ruby jerked up from her seat with Crescent Rose in her hand.

"Whoa! Hold it, Ruby! Please, rest a while! We don't know where she is and you're in no shape to go back out there!"

"I've lost too many people in my life. I don't want to have to lose anymore."

"Ruby, Weiss is a strong young lady. This happened really recently, I'm sure she's all right. And from what the news had said, it sounded like she ran away from home. At least wait until tomorrow if you want to find her. I'll help you. But you need rest. Not only that, you're going to need a clear mind to find her. Only you know her best, so you will know where she may have gone."

Ruby looked at the ground and furrowed her eyebrows. "Alright, I won't go. Only because I know some of her most favourite places is here in Patch, but... where is she at the moment...?" Ruby said in a whisper.

"Good, I'll go cook up a nice meal. But after that I'll be with Qrow and Yang. And we'll help you find her. You know, I really thought that you were going to come home with her." Tai announced from the kitchen.

"Only in a dream..." Ruby said under her breath. "But a dream that _will_ happen." Ruby said as she pulled her cloak closer to herself.

Moments had passed and Tai came back from the kitchen with a tray with serval bowls of food and placed it in front of Ruby who was slowly dozing off, but the aroma of her father's cooking awoke her senses.

"Here kiddo, eat up while it's still hot."

"Thank you, father." Ruby blew her stew before she took a sip of the chicken broth. "Ew." Ruby said as she continued to take larger sips.

Tai laughed with Ruby joining him. "But really, it was pretty gross." Ruby grinned. Tai froze with his mouth agape. "I'm only kidding, you did well. I've eaten a lot of weird things on my journey. And I've learned to cook... somewhat when we couldn't reach the next town or village by the expected time."

Tai laughed again. "Well, tomorrow night you can help me cook!"

"Sure thing old man!" Ruby grinned revealing her polished white teeth.

"How did the people in town treat you?"

"They were very kind. Some kind of speculated us as group, but it was really Nora that caused such disruption." Ruby scratched the back of her head.

Tai smiled. "I'm glad you're well and you surround yourself in a good crowd. You rest up now, I'm going to head on out." Tai ruffled Ruby's hair. "Or do you want to tag along?"

"No, I'm pretty tired." Ruby admitted as she stood up with the empty plates of food in her hands.

"Ah, see? That's why I wanted you to wait until tomorrow to find Weiss. Here, let me take those for you." Tai said as he grabbed the plates and tray from Ruby. "Well then, you stay here. I'll be back."

Ruby sat down again, her eyes glued to the fire place, but her mind was somewhere else. Tai grabbed his coat and said his goodbyes to Ruby with his eyes drifting over to her cloak reminding him of Qrow's cape. It upset him to see how one of the most precious gifts of hers in tatters, but grateful that she is alive. He gave her another hug and left her alone in the house.

 _I guess I ought to get used to this..._ Ruby closed her eyes and drifted into a slumber.

____________________________________________

_Farewell dearest sister, brother, mother, and father. But my time in Atlas is done. No one should feel secluded nor trapped within their own homes. Even if it was for the best, to keep me safe... but I have the blood of a huntress and we need our freedom. We have our own lives to live. And father, if you cannot accept me for who I am, then I have no choice, but to leave. I'm sure you all understand. And I promise to carry out the family name with me as much as I disagreed on how we went about the business._

_\- Love, Weiss._

Weiss couldn't stop thinking about the note she had left her family as she trudged through about two feets of snow carrying a suitcase on her back and two duffle bags in each arm. What would they think of her actions? Surely her sister would understand, but would anyone else? She had thought long and hard about making the decision to leave home. But at the time she had made up her mind, it was on impulse, but she knew that they was no going back. She had only one objective in mind. To be true the the vow she had made months past. But it's not that she just didn't want to break any promises, but she a had a growing yearning to back with her love that she couldn't fight alone anymore.

In her escape, she had crossed several different towns and villages taking as few aircrafts as possible for she feared her trips would be tracked. See resided in the town's quarters for a temporary shelter. Within her stay, she had learned news that filled her heart with joy. They had spoken about four young teenagers that fought off grimm with such bravery and courage to protect those around them. Some of the town's and village's elders would refer to them as children. They were kind, but will easily switch the flip in order to save those in need. Weiss, eager to know more about the tale of the four children, they had given word that the small group of young hunters and huntresses were making their way back home after a long journey. She assumed that Ruby was one of the huntresses they spoke about. Slaying grimm with a speed of light with a giant scythe. No one else but Ruby carried such gifts.

Just thinking about her partner and love began to make Weiss warm inside as she recounted the stories villagers had informed her about. Her heroic and selfless nature. She couldn't be any happier with someone else.

Weiss looked up to the sky watching the clouds obscure the moon, then slowly drift away. She was unsure as to what time it was, besides it being quite late. Potentially almost midnight she assumed. The moonlight lit the pathway for her along with the stars gleaming in the sky. Snow fell off tree branches before her, almost hitting her, yet her breathing was even. She surveyed the area around her. Everything was a sheet of white all around her glistening in the moonlight. She inhaled the cold air, then exhaled seeing her breath. She was used to this, used to being cold and alone for a long time until she met Ruby. She had denied her love for Ruby for sometime, but her heart couldn't take it any longer and just completely gave up and welcomed Ruby in. And when she did so, she changed. She already had been changing ever since being placed in the team RWBY. But being with Ruby had revealed to the world a side of her she didn't even know she had. From super smart to even super silly at times. But things were never right without Ruby. Ruby was her greater half. Without her, she was incomplete and empty. But she knew that in the months past, seeing Ruby then wouldn't be the last time. She wouldn't allow it. She mustered her strength to pull through the days without her lover knowing that Ruby too, would be waiting for her. She didn't intend for the wait to be so long, but it didn't come off as easy as how she had things planned out for her. Especially having to live under her father's rules.

And here she was, out in the cold alone. She squinted through the snow that the wind blew off the barks of trees. She made out what looked to be a house. Her heart almost leapt out her chest. She hadn't realised that she was already this close. She felt her skin grow warm, she walked even faster now. But then she noticed that there were a few pairs footprints on the ground. She had prayed that no one had left and that Ruby, especially Ruby, the one who loves to wander off was still home. As she got closer she saw that all the lights were turned off.

Weiss sighed and slowed her walking and kept her eyes to the ground. _I'm such a fool, I should've stayed another night at the inn, but I was just so eager to get here, and so excited to see her... But how late is it exactly?_

The moment she lifted her head back up, one room was lit, possibly by a lamp since it didn't look so bright. Then the light was gone.

Weiss groaned, but in the same instance, the room was lit brightly this time and from ceiling lights.

_The world sure does know how to play with my emotions right now..._

As she approached to a clearer view, she wondered with an excited assumption. _Was that their living room? It had to be! Wait, what would they be doing up this late? Unless... It's Christmas! They couldn't celebrate Christmas without Ruby!_

Weiss paced herself even faster now, her adrenaline just flowing through her body. Just a few more feets and she would reach the house's doors. As she got closer, she heard laughter. It sounded like Tai's laughter mixed with uncle Qrow's.

Calling Qrow her uncle was a privilege to her, but he never cared ever since seeing her and Ruby so enamoured with each other. But Weiss being a Schnee, wanted to earn the rights to be able to call him uncle. She heard more laughter, a young female's, but she knew it wasn't Ruby's.

Finally arriving at the gates, Weiss set down her luggage once she was on their porch. She took a breath in, raised up an arm and knocked on the door. But of course the sound of her knocking was engulfed by laughter. So, she tried a little harder this time.

____________________________________________

Ruby's mind was restless. She didn't want to join her family without Weiss. It was just too different, but she knew she had to. Things changed all the time whether or not she could prevent it. And it had just been too long since she had left home. So the right thing to do was to join them, especially since it was Christmas. She washed her face in the bathroom. She dressed for occasion, and by her definition of dressing for an at home occasion was just a t-shirt and dark jeans. She heard a loud commotion downstairs and slowly headed down.

____________________________________________

"Oh dear remnant! We missed you so much!!" Tai cried. "My little baby is going to be so happy to see you!" Tai uttered through his sniffles.

Weiss found it extremely difficult for her to breathe.They all had embraced her as a group and individually but Tai's hugs were much worse than Yang's as he was hugging her again.

"Dad! Don't squeeze the life out of her! What will Ruby have?" Yang yelled at him.

"Oh I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself, but let me go get her!"

"You won't have to." Ruby assured from the steps causing all heads to turn.

She slowly made her towards Weiss. Then turned her head to her uncle who was in a knee length dress.

"Uh... that's rather... quite disturbing... well your legs are...but other than that, you rock that dress." Ruby turned away from facing Weiss again who never took her gaze off of Ruby.

"And at least I can say, I can walk in heels." Qrow announced proudly.

"Hmph." Tai uttered as he smiled.

Ruby was just two feets away from Weiss now. Neither of them or anyone else said a word. Ruby swallowed a what felt like a hard rock in her throat. Weiss caught her breath and proceeded to walk towards Ruby.

"Well... we might want to call this a night..." Qrow mumbled to Tai and Yang.

"It's really great to have you two back together." Yang winked at both Ruby and Weiss. "And since it's late, try not to be so loud." Yang laughed.

"You girls enjoy the night. Ruby and I were planning to search for you, but now we won't have to. I'm really glad to have both of you whole again." Tai pulled Ruby and Weiss in for another hug. "We've been blessed this Christmas. To have you two together again is one of the greatest gifts. In fact, having everyone here together again, we're whole again."

Tai said as he proceeded to his room to give Ruby and Weiss the space needed.

Qrow was the last to leave the living room. He placed a hand on Weiss' head and the other on his hip. "Weiss, make sure you keep Ruby contained." He turned and gave Ruby a wink. "It has been a long time since you two were together and I mean, physically. And what I mean by contain, I mean if you need to keep Ruby on a leash, please do so."

Ruby's expressions twisted into confusion.

"It's really hard to keep up with you kids. Please, don't go off on your own again. Both of you. But Weiss, I'm not going to judge you on the choice you've made because you did what you thought was right, but now we've got Alezian soldiers searching for you. But they're pretty dumb, cause I'm sure they never thought to search small towns. But don't you worry, I'm sure your sister can help you with this decision you've made and call off the search. I'll let her know when it hits noon and tell her you're with us. Now you kids, get some rest now." Qrow said sternly.

"Thank you, Uncle. But no one can convince me to go back there. I've made up my mind." Weiss said softly.

"Good, it's unfortunate for him, but who's fault was it, but his?" Qrow waved a hand and headed up the staircase. Both Ruby and Weiss watched him leave.

Ruby's eyes returned to meet Weiss', silver orbs sparkling in the light of house and Ruby finally uttered, "Weiss." after remaining quiet for a bit.

"Weiss...!" Ruby said again clenching her fist with tears now flowing from her eyes unable to contain it any longer. "Apart of me almost lost hope... b-but I held onto the promise we made. But I should've known better..." Ruby swallowed. "I should've... but I was afraid..."

Weiss placed her gentle hands on Ruby's cheeks wiping away her tears. "Ruby, I'm so sorry..."

Ruby looked up to see Weiss tearing up herself. She too wiped away Weiss' tears. They embraced tightly comforting one another. Weiss then broke away from the hug.

"Ruby, I didn't mean to tell you leave. My fa- ah!" Ruby interrupted her by  holding her close in which Weiss returned. Ruby cried onto Weiss' shoulder as Weiss comforted her partner.

"It has been... far too long..." Ruby stated causing more tears to roll down Weiss' cheeks.

When Ruby's tears subsided, she loosened her grip on Weiss and her lips met Weiss'. They continued to kiss until Weiss stumbled on her foot and fell onto the couch with Ruby on top of her.

"I know, Ruby. And I'm so sorry... I was afraid of what he might have done to you..." Weiss managed to say between tears.

Ruby sighed. "Weiss... that was probably my fault... I came in uninvited... I just really wanted you back..." Ruby held Weiss even tighter.

Weiss smiled. "But of course you would. If you didn't, that wouldn't be you, now would it?" Weiss stroked Ruby's bangs away from her face and began kissing Ruby's jawline and neck. "And I am here again. And I'll promise you, I am not going anywhere without you."

"You had your reasons... I might have overreacted... I should've known better..."

"I think anyone would feel the same." Weiss said wanting to justify her crimson black haired lover. "But what matters now is that we're together again."

"Yes, you're right, as always. And because you're here with me, it's not so cold anymore." Ruby nuzzled into Weiss' neck.

"I can say the same." Weiss pulled Ruby closer.

"You are the one, I waited for." Ruby stared deep into Weiss' eyes.

"I knew it all along." Weiss muttered as she kissed Ruby's lips.

"This is the warmest..." Ruby began.

"Christmas I've ever had." Weiss finished.

"You mean, _we've_ ever had."

Weiss playfully pushed Ruby's head to the side. "Yes, you dolt."

Ruby and Weiss snuggled closely together as sleep slowly took over them.


End file.
